Fitness training using a power meter, particularly for bicyclists, is increasing popular. Power meters measure and display the rider's power output, typically displayed in Watts, used for pedaling. Power meters of many different sorts have been adapted for use on bicycles, exercise bicycles and other fitness equipment. Many of these designs are overly complicated, prone to error, and/or prone to failure, and also tend to be relatively expensive. As such, many health clubs have yet to add power meters to their indoor cycling and exercise bikes, and many riders find the expense of adding a power meter to their road or mountain bike prohibitive.
Often such clubs and riders use heart rate monitors for training and to provide feedback for a rider, rather than using power meters. These devices also may provide information concerning speed, distance traveled, and calories, but that information cannot include or be based upon power measurements and thus may not be as accurate as values derived from power measurements. While providing useful information for measuring performance, it is not as good as measuring power in providing consistent and useful information to the rider. For example, when rapidly accelerating or sprinting, heart rate lags behind the rider's effort whereas power provides a nearly instantaneous reflection of the rider's effort. When a rider is dehydrated, malnourished, tired, sick, injured, or otherwise not in optimal riding condition, the rider may conduct a workout at a typical heart rate but their power at that heart rate may be considerably less than typical. Thus, the rider can identify and possibly rectify the cause of the non-optimal condition. Finally, measuring and comparing power over an extended period of training, can help a rider identify training that helps increase power and those that do not and thereby continually refine and improve their training regimen.
With these thoughts in mind among others, aspects of the power meter and related power measurement techniques of the present disclosure were conceived.